User blog:Monkey D Luffy 3D2Y G4/Sorry, my Nakama. I'm leaving the wiki
Hello, everyone! It's me! I haven't been here that much, to be honest *Cold Sweat* Well, it's more like that I didn't have much of a presence in the Ship of Fools. Of course, you wouldn't know me because I had always been anonymous. No, no, no. I'm not saying that I belong to the infamous hacker group, ANONYMOUS. I wish I was but I'm not SUPA HACKA! Anyway, I decided to finally make a statement about myself and my relationship with this wiki. I wanted to let you guys, my crew. my family, and Nakama that I have decided to leave. Abandon ship. Man Overboard! Ok. No big deal. You don't know me but I do know you guys. Ever since I came here about when the wiki was first created by Marcus Junior, I watched all of you build this wiki to what it was today. I admit it was fun watching you all. This may sound like I'm a stalker. Perhaps I am but I did it as a member of the audience like I was in a movie theater and my source of entertainment was you. The Marines and the Pirates. And perhaps, the Revolutionaries for creating an alternative wiki, the Sea of Fools. There were some ups and downs. I remember there was a huge fight over whether a certain user should be banned for his history of misbehavior. Or the time, everyone welcomed the contests as a way to encourage creavity and competitive spirits. Congratulations to the victors of the Shichibukai, Yonkou, Sexiest Characters, and Short Story contest by the way. Not to forget the ones who secured a position in the Marines by the Elections. I'm so proud of you guys and I would like to continue to see this wiki to its end. Whenever that is but just like One Piece's story length, it never ends. Honestly! I thought this wiki would never last this long but you guys did it! Wow. It's been 6 years. You probably wonder why you haven't seen me in chat. Well, I was in chat but never with this username. In the past, I had always used different usernames to make small talk with the frequent dwellers of chat and I disappear. I never commented on your pages but I read every single page that was uploaded from the very beginning. I love One Piece and Fan Fiction. This wiki is the site where I draw inspiration for my own stories. But every story has an end. I can no longer engage in my hobby of being an observer to the Ship of Fools. I have reached my end as I must take the alternate path in my life. I have finally decided to take the courage to follow my dreams and pursue them. I want to thank you again so much for being there for me even though you didn't know I was here the whole time. I will be leaving this movie theater and entering a whole new world. You guys will forever be in my heart. I wish I could meet all of you and thank you in person. Perhaps, I can your autograph and a handshake if you don't mind. SELFIE FTW? Well, I acutally could because of my background in IT but I won't do that due to invasion of privacy. I'm not that pirate. LOL. Anyway, I will never forget you guys. Thank you and Goodbye. Category:Blog posts